


Sleeping with a Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oneshot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were drunk, they were lonely, they were in love. They are bad communicating.Rated for the implied content. Nothing graphic.





	Sleeping with a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “Sleeping with a friend” by Neon Trees, “Figure This Out” by The Wrecks, and “Call My Name” by The Unlikely Candidates. (All very awesome songs)

Sam, Dean, and Castiel were all roommates until Sam got married to Jess. Since Dean and Cas were still bachelors, they stayed roommates to save money. It was hardly a problem as they had separate rooms and got along just fine. Unfortunately, that was where all intelligence ended. 

Castiel had probable known since high school that he had some unresolved feelings for Dean. He kept them buried deep inside, telling himself that Dean was just one of those people he should admire from afar. That is, until Sam had gotten a promotion at work. It was Friday, and Dean took them out for “a few” drinks. A few drinks turned into an all night bender because next thing Castiel knew, he was waking up in a bed that wasn’t his.

The room itself was familiar, as he had seen it once or twice. Of course, it just happened to be Dean’s room. Which, Castiel thought, probably wasn’t so bad. They were both so in the bucket last night that they couldn’t tell up from down.

His head was pounding and he couldn’t really think straight, so he figured it was a totally normal, drunken mishap.

Until he realized that he wasn’t wearing any clothes.

He sat up carefully, looking to the other side of the bed. Sure enough, he saw Dean, sleeping away, covered in dark bruises and... also lacking his clothes.

Cas sighed, putting his head in his hands. Of course this would happen to him. He carefully slid out of bed and found both of their clothes discarded around the room.

Cas took a deep breath. This had to be some kind of misunderstanding, right? He collected his clothes and crossed the hallway to his own room. He got dressed and took some painkillers.

He had always had a pretty high tolerance for alcohol, but he definitely got wasted last night. He only hoped that Sam had made it home in one piece.

Cas sat in the kitchen, contemplating his next move. He could just wait for Dean to bring it up first, but he wasn’t sure if Dean even remembered. There was still the tiniest bit of hope that they hadn’t actually done anything, but Castiel knew that was unlikely. He didn’t even know what to say to Dean when he walked into the kitchen, casually as ever.

Dean took the same painkillers. “Man, must have been one hell of a night.”

“Wish I could remember it...” Castiel trailed off.

Dean had a slight look on his face. “Yeah, definitely one hell of a night.”

They didn’t talk about it.

Castiel wasn’t even sure if Dean remembered of had any idea that something had happened between them. Surely, he had to have seen the hickies or something, but he never brought it up.

It was a couple of weeks before it happened again. Once again, they decided to drink a little bit on a weekend. This time, they were both just tipsy when they fell into bed together for the second time. The only difference was that they both remembered it clearly the next morning.

They still didn’t talk about it.

Before they knew it, they were sleeping with each other on an almost weekly basis. Sometimes, alcohol wasn’t involved at all. It somehow started to get less awkward as time went on. Cas was convinced that their unspoken arrangement was strictly friends with benefits.

They needed to talk about it.

They had kissed. Considering what they had already done, it shouldn’t have been as big of a deal, but it was. Sleeping together could be justified, but making out on the couch? No, something was clearly going on. Of course, Cas still woke up in Dean’s bed the next morning, but now he knew that there were feelings involved. He was getting in too deep. He looked over at the other side of the bed and realized he was alone. He checked his phone and there was a message from Dean. It just said, “Goodbye.”

Why hadn’t they talked about it?

Castiel was sure that things were ruined. Dean had made that clear with his stupid message. Cas tried not to bring his heart into this. He knew that he probably loved Dean, but those feelings were kept hidden until they kissed. He spent the whole day trying to think of anything else, but he couldn’t help worrying about Dean. He had no idea how he felt about the whole situation. Clearly, Vas’s feelings weren’t as unrequited as he thought. When he thought Dean was just in it for the pleasure, he might have had his own feelings toward Cas.

“Goodbye.” What did that even mean? Was he coming back eventually? Surely he had to pick up his things, even if he was moving out. Or did it just mean that he was ending things? Maybe he would kick Cas out of their apartment. All he knew was that they were going to talk about it eventually.

It was 10pm when Dean walked into their apartment, as quietly as possible. He didn’t want to wake Cas up, but Castiel was waiting for him on the couch that had too many memories with it.

“Dean, we need to talk about it.”

Dean swallowed hard. “I know.”

“I think you should know that I wasn’t just drunk.”

Dean nodded. “We both knew what we were doing.”

Castiel sighed. “What were we doing, Dean? Were we friends, or was there something there?”

“Cas I-“ Dean hesitated. “I didn’t want you to get hurt, so I left because I didn’t... I still don’t know what to say.”

Cas looked tired. “Just be honest with me. If you only saw it as a friends with benefits situation, you need to tell me.”

Dean sat next to him on the couch and took his hand. “I love you, Cas.”

Cas looked a hundred years younger. “Good because I love you too.” There was a shy smile shared between them, and the couch earned another memory.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 3am and I didn’t edit this but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
